


City Lights

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Marichat, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: During summertime, sketching in her balcony, allows Marinette to have productive nights, away from all the work she has to do in the bakery all day long.Tonight, she has a special guest to keep her company.





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a week to write this. Please excuse any mistake, enjoy, and please don't steal. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find this at my DC Tumblr account (dc-comics-imagines)

Marinette's neighborhood was always bathing in light. Everytime she would come out to her balcony to admire them, she'd feel the warmth they emitted, entering her soul, momentarily taking away her loneliness.

It wasn't that late at night, but she could already feel her body giving in to being tired after being awake for more than forty eight hours. The daily routine of keeping up with the bakery had exhausted her, made her knees tremble, her feet hurt and her head feeling like it would explode. 

Nevertheless she was testing herself. She had to collect money for her studies, and her parents had offered to hire her as extra staff. She had asked for this, she was the one to ask for them to treat her like an employee and not their daughter, knowing this would help both sides. Not only her parents had more help and many new customers, but she was saving money for her studies, while not just staying at home, drawing.

She decided that tonight, she should stay out and draw at the table on her balcony. It was way too hot for her to go inside anyway. And indeed, after taking a few moments to bring out the essential supplies she sat down and started moving her head right and left, waiting to find some kind of inspiration. She knew very well that she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Two and a half hours had passed and she seemed unable to sketch anything good. Next to her stood a pile of trashed papers with different sketches on them, yet she didn't like anything. No erasing could do, and if the sketched passed the stated of looking somewhat good to her, she would throw them away once she'd get to coloring them. She wasn't trying to sketch any couture dress. She just wanted something simple and casual that still gave the warmth of Paris's night lights.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now, purr-incess?"

Melodic and dark. That was the only way Marinette could describe his well known voice. It's been a long while since last visited her. It was almost mid July when he came and tapped on her window with a huge grin plastered on his face. She didn't know if she had sincerely missed it; her everyday life was busy and she didn't have much time for her friends.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sketching!"

He stood silent; his hands behind his back, his hips tilted to the side and his body leaning forwards into her shoulder. 

"Any particular model in mind?" He spoke in a low tone, not wanting to disturb her. Adrien knew what this was for, of course, and just like almost every single time he had to play dump to anything concerning her.

"Ah yes and no. Remember Adrien Agreste?"

"Oh the blondie in your class during highschool! Don't tell me you're going through that phase again!?" Chat said playfully, eager to hear what he had to say about his alter ego. He remembered how surprised he was when she confessed to have a crush on his Adrien persona a while back.

"No, no. I just saw him on a perfume advertisment. It was so inspiring for some weird reason. It gave a warm feeling that I'm sure was on purpose to imply the warmness of the scent because I got to smell it -believe me." Marinette's face shone a bit as she spoke for the advertisement in excitement. Adrien, who, on the other hand, hated that advertisement stood amazed at her words.

He took a look at the view of her balcony, warm, golden, city lights tinted the darkness of the night, just like the excitement on the source of her inspiration did to her face. He felt that certain warmness spreading inside him, making his insides coil for some unknown reason. It was genuine and it didn't hurt. He could say he wanted it to last forever, or just as long as he was able to be next to her.

"Well, you know you don't have to push yourself to sketch something tonight. You're obviously stressed." He whispered almost as he took a strand of her black hair with the intention to put it behind her ear.

 

"It's not that I'm stressed-"

 

"Is that a hickey?" Marinette gasped at the sound of his ridiculous question, when all the while her hand reached to the exposed skin on her neck. 

"Oh, this? This is something that happened because I was reckless with my hair dye. See, I decided I was tired of the blue black shade, so I bought the icy black. And it was too late when I noticed that a huge drop was on my neck."

 

A smirk plastered on Chat's face. "And here I was, thinking you were getting at it with some other guy, other than mew." 

Marinette's head fell back and forth from the intense laughter that was triggered by Chat's words. It had been an extremely long time since she had laughed at a pun of his like this, although there was another part of her that laughed because of what he had indeed said.

 

"Me? With somebody?" Even though it came of her mouth with the intention to add to the laughter of the moment, it made Chat freeze on his spot. Never would he had expected that that was why she was laughing with his words. Why would she, nevertheless? He hadn't meant to hurt her or even say that she couldn't be with someone in a subtle way.

 

"Mari I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

 

"I know! But it is kind of funny, for you to imagine I'm with someone. I'm so so awkward and you know it!"

 

He sighed in relief. He sighed in relief because for one second he thought that she was feeling insecure again. In the first couple of years of not being able to be Ladybug anymore, Marinette's self esteem had dropped dramatically. Chat had spent endless hours on thousands of nights by her side to help her get used to her new daily life. 

When she couldn't be Ladybug, Marinette was just Marinette, and for her she wasn't any special person. Sometimes Adrien wished he could reveal himself to her, to say that she was the bravest, the nicest and the most genuine person he'd ever met in his life. That she was full of love and that she was so blind not to see that she was more amazing than Ladybug could ever be.

 

Nonetheless, Adrien knew better. If he were to do that, Marinette would shut her self from everybody, she would never believe his words and would think that he did it all from pity. He had thought well of his every move, his every word, just to not hurt her more. End in the end he did what he could; stay by her side and always encourage her while being completely honest. Marinette would never accept something that wasn't honest of him, and in return for all the things he did for her, she never asked to know his true form.

 

"You're such an awkward little thing to even let someone leave you hickeys Mari!" Chat spoke and run a hand through her hair. 

 

It was maybe too late when he realized how close they even were. Too late to even hold himself back, just like he had been doing all these years that he had been her friend. As he leaned in, closing the distance between their faces, Adrien thoughts of all the non so platonic moments they had spent together. How enamored he was with her when he found out that Marinette -who he was in denial for- was Ladybug, and that he could like her without feeling guilty for falling for two different people. Of course, you can't fall for two people, of course he had fallen for the same person twice. But he could never even mouth any word to express how he felt.

How could he deny his own feelings, his gut burning with happiness every time he looked in her eyes? He honestly don't have an exact answer. 

He only knew that he couldn't even hold back now and that he could feel his lips brushing onto hers, her soft hair in his palms and her hands slowly wrapping around his neck, because maybe, just maybe she wanted this. For her to wrap her hands around him meant she wanted this, and Chat didn't even think of holding back at this point. His lips were moving rhythmically against her and she was giving into them feeling of being loved, because Chat held a place in her heart too.

Adrien, inside of his suit, was going crazy, already being able to imagine what kind of lecture he would receive from Plagg later on, and even if he felt like the world would end if he couldn't stop kissing her, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, because for once he was doing something that he wanted. 

 

Marinette could feel her cheeks burning amd her heart beating so loud, that it was the only sound she could even hear in the chaos of voice in her mind. One was telling her to stop, and hundred others were telling her to keep going, keep kissing him because she held feelings for him and maybe another one was saying that she shouldn't let this go too far. She couldn't even think what Tikki would say about this whole situation. And before she could even process it, it was done. Chat had parted lips with her, and was looking into her eyes with his emerald ones, as if he had never even looked at her before.

 

"One day, I'll swear I'll tell you the truth." Was part of what she caught from Chats words before he jumped off her balcony in quick movements, leaving her alone in the darkness of the night to stand with her fingers on her swollen lips.

At least now, she could see the city lights from a different point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?
> 
> Also...
> 
> If you enjoyed this story please don't be a silent reader! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
